101 themed one-shots!
by Canada's-yuki
Summary: I'm doing a 101 themed thing, but for every word, I am writing a TMI fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm doing a 101 themed thing, but for every word, I am writing a TMI fan fiction. I'm not going to do it in order, but I will do all of them.

In these fanfictions there's going to be Yaoi, maybe Yuri, some happy times, some sad times and everything in-between! YAY!

If you want me to do a couple that you like just tell me, be like

"For you next one, can you have A and B in it! Thanks"

So please review and tell me, and all so fallow it, there's going to be many story's soon! :D


	2. 4- Dark

4. Dark- Sebastian

When Sebastian was little, about 7 or 8, he was walking by a river bank, and saw some fish. He sat down and watched the fish play for some time. There were white fish, and red fish, and blue fish, and green fish and one black fish, all of them were playing together. Well, all of them except for the black one. For some reason all the other fish didn't like that one. It wasn't like the black one was mean, or big, or even scary, the other fish didn't seem to like him. Sebastian knew that he liked the black one.

He started to name some of the fish. Of course being a kid, he didn't really have the most creative names. The white one was Snow, The red one Flame, the blue one Sky, and the green one Grass. He then looked at the black one and gave it a name.

"I'm going to call you Dark." He said and put his hand in the water. All the other fish swam away when he did that, but Dark didn't. Dark slowly swam up to Sebastian and nibbled on his fingers. He giggled as Dark tried to eat his finger. Sebastian smiled, and not a scary one like his father sometimes had, no this was a light up the room type smile.

"I have to go now Dark, but I'll come back tomorrow and even bring some food with me ok?" He asked the fish as he took his hand out of the water. Dark let go of his hand and swam away.

Sebastian came back to see his new friend. Day after day and the fish was always there waiting for him. He would often feed his friend some parts of a peanut butter sandwich. He would watch the fish and tell his fish what he did that day. He told the fish everything.

"Father said he was going to come back soon, he had to go away to see the angel boy. Do you remember me telling you about him?" Sebastian asked. The fish just swam around, eating some of the chunks of sandwich in the water.

"What are you doing Jonathan?" A man's voice said behind him. Sebastian jumped up and looked at his father.

"Nothing" he said looking down. The man looked at his son then at the fish in the river. He could tell that his son had befriended the fish, and cared for it a lot.

"Dose that fish mean anything to you?" He asked. Not knowing what to do or say, Sebastian just stared at the black fish. His friend had gotten bigger over the last mouth, had they been friends for a mouth now? He couldn't remember. But the fish was a lot bigger, at first it was the size of his baby finger, but now it was as big as his arm. He never realised that his friend had gotten so big.

'I gave him way too many sandwiches' Sebastian thought.

"When I ask you a question you answer." His father said.

"Um, n-no not at all." He said looking up at his father.

"Good" was all the man said before getting out a blade and cutting off the fishes head.

Sebastian stood there in shock. He watch as the head of his best friend drifted down the stream. He watched as he father grabbed his friend's body and he watch as he father walked back to their home, saying these words.

"Looks like were having fish for diner"


	3. 101- What to wear?

101. What to wear?

"I have nothing to wear!" Magnus yelled was he went through all his cloths. He was holding a magnificent party that night for his boyfriend's sister, it was her birthday.

"I don't really think Isabelle's going to care what you wear." Alec said siting on Magnus's bed. He watched his partner try on another tee-shirt. It was white with bright red sparkly letters that said, I'm sexy and I know it. Alec never knew where this boyfriend got some of his odd clothing.

"Of course she will! Unlike you, Miss Isabelle has grate fashion, so I have to look my best!" As Magnus said this, Alec looked down at wearing. An old sweater that had many holes in it, and a pair of lose jeans, Alec though that he looked fine.

After 30 minutes Magnus was dressed and ready to go. He had on a tight blue shirt that hugged him in all the right places, and tight leather pants, and of course, he had glitter on as well. It was a little plain for him, but he didn't want to out shine Isabelle.

"You look nice" Alec said blushing.

"Thank you darling" Magnus said with a smirk. He grabbed Alec by the waist and kissed him, when they broke apart Magnus said "I wish I could say the same thing for my room thou" His room looked like a rainbow exploded in there.


	4. 11- Memory

11. Memory

(Takes place after COG)

"Hey Alec, I have a question for you." Clary Fray and the Lightwood children were sitting outside the instate and were talking about their past.

"What is it?" Alec Lightwood asked and looked at the red head.

"When we were in the glass city, my mom was talking about my brother" As she said that the mood darkened.

"She said she uses to take him over to your house and you two would play. Do you remember any of that?"

Jace and Isabelle shot each other a glance. This was the first time they have ever heard about this. Alec looked to be in deep thought for some time.

"I wonder…"

"What? You wonder what?" Isabelle and Jace said.

Alec bit his bottom lip and looked out to the rood. He could remember something. An old memory. He remembered snow on the streets, people dancing, music in the air, and a song. The song was sad, but happy at the same time. He turned to Clary and his siblings.

"Jace, do you remember that song a use to hum to you when you had a nightmare?" He asked. Jace looked kind of shocked.

"What does that have to do with Clary's brother?" He asked.

"I… I think he showed me that song… once upon a December."

The others looked confused, but Alec counted.

"My mom and Clary's mom were going to a meeting one night in December. They thought it would be a good idea to have me and… Jonathan stay at the Lightwood house with a nanny."

Alec stops to chuckle.

"I remember how much trouble we got in. By the angel! We got in so much trouble! Your mom was crying because she was so scared that night, Clary. I use to think it was because she had almost lost her son… but now I think she was crying because she thought Jonathan killed me…"

"Alec… you not making any sense!" Jace said. They all looked at him like he was mad, well… maybe he was. But Alec didn't care. He just remembered one of the best nights of his life.

"I guess I'm not am I? How about I tell you're everything. From the vary beginning." They all nodded their heads waiting to hear this story.

"It happened many years ago. None of you were even born yet. But that doesn't matter…" Alec then stated to hum a tune.

It was a cold night, snow was falling and the wind was blowing vary hard. The Lightwood's and the Morgenstern's had to go to some stupid meeting. Maryse and Jocelyn decided to keep their sons together that night so that only one nanny needed to be hired. They kissed their sons foreheads and left.

"Awec, want to play with me?" Jonathan asked. Even though he was still pretty young, the boy could walk and talk. Alec on the other hand could talk and crawl.

"Ok" The blue eyed boy said and they went to the living room and played with some blocks.

"You boys stay here. I'm going to make you a snack ok?" Then nanny said and the boys said an 'OK' back.

"hey Awec, do you wanna take a ride in my wagon?" Jonathan asked pointing to the wooden wagon. Alec nodded his head and crawled over to it. Jonathan helped him get on to it; he then walked to the front and started to pull the wagon around.

They wonder threw the Lightwoods home. Going down different hall ways that almost seemed like a maze. They reached a door at the end of one hall way and when it side. There was nothing specie about this room, it was just a guest bedroom. A guest bedroom with a window that was open… Jonathan walked over to said window and got up on a chair that was nearby.

"Wow look! Snow!" Jonathan yelled and pointed out the window. Alec was using the wall to stand up. He got on his tippy toes and then fell on his butt. Tears started to full his blue eyes.

"Uh-oh." Jonathan said and calmed down to stand beside his sad friend.

"It's ok Awec, Jonathwn will help you!" he said with a cute smile. He then picked up the smaller boy and somehow got back up onto the chair.

"WOW! Snow!" Alec yelled and looked out at the beautiful winter seen. The streets were covered in snow, but the people didn't seem to mind. All of them were dancing to music that was being played, and having a great time. Jonathan crawled up onto the windowsill and then fell out of the window.

"JONATHWN!" the blue eyed boy yelled with tears in his eye again. He then did the same thing as Jonathan, crawled up onto the windowsill, and then falling off. Luckily for the two boys there was a snow pile under the window that softens their fall.

"You ok Awec?" Jonathan asked and looked over his small friend. Alec was mostly ok, his arm was starting to bruise, but besides that he was fine.

"Awec ok, but Awec is cold." Alec said and then was engulfed into the small cubby arms of Jonathan.

"It's ok. Jonathwn got you." The blond hair boy said with a huge smile. Alec nuzzled his head into the other boys chest. For some reason Jonathan was always worm. And Alec was very happy for that.

The two young boys watched the people dance and sing. That's when Jonathan started to sing a song. It was sweet, but very sad. The tune was magical. And Alec made a promise that day. A promise to himself, he would never forget this song. Or this magical night.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" A shriek could be heard from inside this hose. The two boys looked at each outer. Then they yelled.

"HERE!"

"Where are you Alec? Where are you Jonathan?" two woman shouted form the house.

"HERE" They yelled again. To them it was almost like a game… well it was in till their mothers found them. At first there were hugs and kisses. Then they got in to trouble… BIG trouble. But in the end, the boys had a grate night.

When Alec had finished his story the others just stayed silent. Jace was the first one to brake it.

"So… Jonathan wasn't born evil?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Sure he got me into trouble sometimes, but he also protected me from things as well." Alec said looking at the street, watch the cars go by. "The Jonathan I knew would never hurt anyone. No matter what. Something must have happened to him when he was living with Valentine."

They all nodded they heads. Then they heard it. The song. It was sweet, but sad, sad but happy. They all looked around for the source of the singing, but couldn't find any. In the end they gave up and sang along with Jonathan Morgenstern.

And none of them ever forgot the song.

The end


End file.
